


只是他（九）

by Hesan



Category: zsww
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesan/pseuds/Hesan
Kudos: 14





	只是他（九）

王一博闻言抬起头，看了一眼刘海宽，似乎是料到了刘海宽会来，对着刘海宽点头示意。

刘海宽觉得自己仿佛是在做梦，“真的是你？”

“不然呢？难道是别人，如果和我长得这样像话，你可以推荐给肖战，他会开心的。”王一博低着头看着文件，冷声说着。

“你怎么会在这儿？”刘海宽稍稍管理了一下表情问。

“今天上午有一个会议，是和周氏的合作，合同我已经整理好了，你等会看一看，会遇到的问题我能想到的都想到了，下午是例行会议，会由各个部门的总监向你汇报，这里是资料，你中午的时候看看。”王一博不去回答刘海宽的问题，把自己熬了一晚上夜的文件交给刘海宽。

刘海宽接过，看着上面密密麻麻的字，头皮直发麻，“一博，你这样了解，要不你直接上吧...”看着王一博变了脸，连忙说着，“我对这个不了解，万一要是说错话了，或者什么的公司不就损失大了？”

王一博看了看刘海宽，“我知道了，但是你也要学啊。”

“没事，我就是暂时的，到时候肖战好了，自然会...”刘海宽说着觉得不对劲，扭头去看王一博，可是王一博只是坐在自己的位置上看着文件，没有说话，表情也没有变。

“一博，不管怎么样，还是谢谢你。”刘海宽看着王一博，笑着说。

“没事，我是要工资的。”王一博也不抬头，语气里透着冷漠。

刘海宽笑了笑，起身往办公司走去，坐在办公椅上，连忙拿出手机给汪卓成发信息：

【你猜我看见谁了？】

汪卓成的信息秒回：

【鬼？】

刘海宽撇了撇嘴，什么人啊，但还是回着信息：

【王一博！一博回来了！】

汪卓成看着信息，笑着叹了一口气，心里的大石头终于是放下来了，昨晚他守在医院的时候，一直在想着王一博的事情，他怕自己弄巧成拙，怕自己的一番话把人给逼跑了，不过现在看来，一博真的是很爱肖战啊！这样想着回着短信：

【那不好吗？有人帮忙了】

刘海宽看着汪卓成的短信，皱了皱眉头，为什么觉得这两个人很淡定啊，这样想着连忙回：

【为什么你们都不惊讶？】

汪卓成翻了一个白眼，自己当然不惊讶，这就是自己想要的结果，可是自己也不想去解释，笑着把手机关了放进自己的兜儿里。

肖战正好翻身看见了汪卓成笑的一脸开心，不自觉的问着，“哟，这是怎么了？汪大医生笑的这样开心？”

汪卓成看着肖战，看着看着竟然有想哭的感觉，多久了，他好久没有听到肖战这样的话了。

“哟，我什么事都要告诉你吗？”汪卓成有些哽咽的回怼着，真好，看着肖战终于有些生气了，真好。

“哼！”肖战装作冷哼一声，随即看着汪卓成，“对不起，这几天让你们担心了。”

“知道就好。”汪卓成强忍住哽咽，把自己刚才一直写的东西重重的扔到肖战手里，“这是我给你制定的康复计划，你按着这个来，腿肯定没有问题的。”

“这么好啊！”肖战笑着说，末了又看着汪卓成，“卓成，你说，这个毒真的很难戒吗？”

“我相信你，你可以的。”汪卓成看着肖战说。

肖战笑了笑，模棱两可的答案，避重就轻的回答，肖战心里知道这次可能真的是栽了，不过还好，还好推开了一博。

“周总，那预祝我们合作愉快！”王一博站起身，伸出自己的手，礼貌的笑着。

“合作愉快！”周艺轩回握住王一博的手，王一博跟着周艺轩一起出去，送周艺轩到电梯上，周艺轩转头对着王一博笑着说，“看着你的时候我还有些担心，你那么年轻，不过现在我为你的能力所折服。”

“谢谢你，合作愉快。”王一博再次公式化的笑着说。

“真是羡慕肖战有你这样出色的助手。”等着电梯的间隙，周艺轩笑着对王一博说着，眼睛里的欣赏藏也藏不住。

“我也是受雇者，肖总给我工资罢了。”王一博说着。

“哦？那我出双倍，请一博过来担任更高的职位，怎么样？”周艺轩毫不犹豫的说着，原先王一博跟着肖战一起出席宴会的时候，他总觉得王一博和肖战的关系不一般，可是刚才在工作讨论中王一博对肖战称呼很是疏远，而且表情也略有生疏，所以周艺轩才开口问了。

“周总这样公然挖墙脚是不是不好？”王一博礼貌笑着说，周艺轩还想说什么的时候，电梯上来了，“电梯来了。”王一博提醒着。

“嗯，下次再见。”周艺轩也不作停留，上了电梯走了。

王一博松了一口气，今天的这个周艺轩真是难缠，自己昨晚一晚没有睡，还要集中注意力去应付这些人，当真是累死了。

靠着墙休息了一会儿，拍了拍脸，王一博，振作起来，既然你选择了这条路，就一定要走下去！

是的，昨天下午汪卓成走了以后，王一博坐在床边想了很久，久到天黑的时候还没有反应过来，他知道自己现在原谅不了肖战，因为自己是替身这件事是存在的，可是任凭着公司走向没落...自己也是不愿意看到的，不是的，不是因为还爱着肖战，肯定不是的，自己就是回来帮着刘海宽熟悉业务，熟悉以后自己就会离开，对，是这样的！

王一博这样想着往自己的办公室走，先是敲开了刘海宽的门，刘海宽抬头看王一博的时候，王一博竟然有一瞬间的恍惚，原本那个座位上应该是...王一博，别想了！

“合作谈下来了。”王一博说着把合同交给刘海宽，“你看看吧，下午的例会你不要忘记了。”

刘海宽接过合同，随便翻开看了看，又立马合上了，“你办事，我放心。”说着看着王一博，“你脸色不太好，是不是身体不舒服？”

王一博摇了摇头，“没有，你还是赶快看文件吧。”说着转身出去。

刘海宽看着王一博的背影，叹了一口气。

下午的时候刘海宽准备去开会，路过王一博的办公室的时候，看见王一博趴在桌子上睡着了。

王一博挂着浓浓的黑眼圈，因为皮肤白皙，所以疲态很是明显，刘海宽脱下自己的外套轻轻地盖在王一博身上，脑海却是想着要是让肖战知道了自己把自己的外套盖在他心尖尖上的宝贝，估计气也要气死了。

尽管想着，可是刘海宽的动作丝毫没有因为跑神而加重，可是王一博原本睡的就浅，而且心里还装着事，几乎是刘海宽的外套刚刚接触王一博的身体，王一博就醒了。

“唔..是不是该开会了？”王一博揉了揉眼睛，嘟嘟囔囔的说着。

“你要不休息一会，我自己也可以。”刘海宽说的自己心里都心虚，可还是硬着头皮说。

“没事，我去帮你看着，万一他们糊弄你怎么办？”王一博说着缓缓起身，把掉落的外套还给刘海宽，还微笑着说，“谢谢。”

两个人一起往会议室走，到的时候各个部门的总监已经坐好了。

“肖总最近出差，肖总的一切事物由刘总接手，我会在一旁协助，大家欢迎一下。”王一博一进门就对大家说着。

大家听着王一博的话，一起鼓掌，欢迎刘海宽的到来。

刘海宽拍了拍手，示意大家安静，“以后大家多多指教。”说着坐在座椅上，翘着二郎腿，很是冷漠的看着众人。

众人被盯的紧张了起来，“不是说汇报各个部门的事情吗？你先来！”说着指向第一个人，刘海宽低下头看了看名牌，“销售的啊，先说吧！”

刘海宽一直跟黑道上的人打交道，虽然平日里在王一博身边嬉皮笑脸的，可是真正认真起来，到是让王一博都觉得全身泛冷。

每一个总监原本以为今天的会议很简单，毕竟今天没有看见肖战，想着不会很难熬，可是他们全部都想错了，坐在上面的刘海宽黑着脸听报告的样子和肖战比过犹不及。

王一博听报告的时候几乎是全神贯注，有时候会出口打断总监们的话，适时的提出几个问题，总之这场会议有惊无险的过去了。

回到办公室里刘海宽脱力的坐在办公椅上，揉了揉眉心，“你们每天都要经历这样的事情吗？”

“我还以为你真的听懂了呢？不过模样真的把人镇住了哈。”王一博打趣道。

“那是，我就是这样想的，不能让人发现咱们真的不懂，你说是吧？”刘海宽笑着说。

王一博耸了耸肩，“这些资料你还是...”

王一博话还没有说完，刘海宽的手机就响了，刘海宽出手示意王一博先别说话，接通了电话。

“喂，怎么了？”

“海宽，你快回来，肖战...肖战他毒/瘾犯了...”汪卓成的语气很是急切，“他刚才让所有人都出来，自己一个人把自己锁进了房间里！”

“什么！”刘海宽大喊着，“我马上回去。”

王一博离刘海宽很近，刚才的通话里汪卓成的声音很大，王一博虽然没有听清全部内容，但是听清了肖战的名字，看着刘海宽又这样着急，动作先于大脑，拦住刘海宽问道，“怎么了？是不是肖战出事了？”

刘海宽看着王一博，“我有事。”

“是不是肖战，是不是？”王一博紧紧拽住刘海宽的衣服，刚才汪卓成的话是那么的急切，肯定是肖战的情况不好，王一博几乎是本能的喊着，“我跟你一起去。”

刘海宽终究没有犟过王一博，带着王一博上了车。

等到真正坐上了车，王一博才觉得自己脑子肯定是抽了，肖战就算是出了什么事情，也有人帮他的，他身边那么多人，自己去干什么？

可是是自己近乎死乞白赖的求着刘海宽带着自己上的车，现在开到中途了自己要下车，这又算是什么啊！

可是，马上要去见肖战，马上要去见那个口口声声说自己是替身的人，这样想着竟然觉得浑身发冷，手指不自觉地颤抖着。

“一博，肖战他毒/瘾犯了，很痛苦的，他现在把自己关在屋子里，我们很担心...”刘海宽看着前路，不去看王一博的眼睛，“话说明白了，你想下车的话，是可以的。”

王一博没有说话，下意识的紧紧缴着衣服，衣角都要被王一博生生的拽断了。

“一博，你知道吗？你是肖战的希望了。”正好遇到红灯，刘海宽停下来看着王一博的眼睛，“我们都说肖战是有苦衷的，也许刚开始肖战是把你当成替身，可是，你相信我，后来肖战是真的喜欢上你了，不管你对肖战有什么想法，算是我求求你了，帮助肖战挺过这个难关吧。”

王一博看着刘海宽，叹了一口气。

他从来不介意肖战的过去，肖战那样优秀的人，怎么可能没有过去？他只是觉得寒心，明明可以告诉他的，明明直接可以和他说的，为什么要骗他？为什么要欺骗他的感情？

自己这样骄傲的人，付出了一切爱，到头来却被自己深爱的人说自己是替身，多么可笑，又多么可怜啊。

可是王一博没有办法见死不救，何况那是肖战，那个自己第一次爱的那样深，爱的心都疼了的肖战啊。

刘海宽看着王一博，心跳的很快，他也在害怕，他怕王一博不同意，他怕王一博要求立马下车，看着王一博动了动嘴唇，竟然下意识想捂住耳朵不听，可是，他不能。

“绿灯了，快点开吧。”王一博说完扭头不去看刘海宽了，刘海宽听着王一博的话松了一口气，车速却提了上来，生怕王一博中途反悔一样。

刚刚停好车就拉着王一博往肖战的病房跑去。

到肖战病房门口的时候，就看见汪卓成一个人在外面死命地拍打着门，大声喊着，“肖战，你放我进去！”

连忙跑过去，“他自己一个人在里面多久了？”刘海宽问着。

“20分钟左右，刚才我们正在做复建，他表情不对劲，说自己不舒服，要我去找医生，可是我回来的时候他就把门锁了，怎么叫也不开。”汪卓成急切的说着，“怎么办？”

王一博紧紧的咬着嘴唇，听着肖战在病房里压抑的声音，那种明明自己在承受着很大的痛苦，却不能说出来，喊出来，听的王一博的都要碎了。

“把门打开啊，能怎么办？”刘海宽走上前拍了拍门，这才让汪卓成看见后面的王一博。

“一博？”汪卓成惊讶的喊着。

王一博走上前，“有没有备用钥匙？”

“对，备用钥匙，我真是急疯了！”汪卓成仿佛恍然大悟，“我去找，你们等着我。”说着跑向护士台。

因为房间格局原因，即使是透过病房的窗户王一博也看不见肖战在哪里，可是听着肖战不时隐忍的声音，心里焦灼万分，手紧紧的握着，焦急的看着汪卓成的方向。

汪卓成跑着把钥匙拿过来，对着锁眼捅进去，打开了门。

三个人一进去就看见肖战躺在地板上，手紧紧的抱住自己，或者说是狠狠地掐着自己，浑身上下只要是暴露在外面的地方已经被掐的没有一处是好的了，青一块，紫一块的，像是撞击留下的痕迹，整个人不住的发抖。

“战哥！”王一博看着肖战的情形，再也忍不住了，什么伤心啊，替身啊的全部抛在了脑后，跑上前抱住了肖战，死死的抓住肖战的手，不让肖战乱动，扭着头对着汪卓成和刘海宽大喊着，“你们还愣着干嘛啊，有没有什么东西可以捆住他的手啊！”

汪卓成连忙拿过一条绳子，经过特殊处理的绳子，不会把人的皮肤磨破，但是拉伸性很好，也挣脱不开，王一博紧紧地抱住肖战的手，刘海宽帮着汪卓成把肖战的手固定好。

“唔..走开啊..别碰我..”肖战此时此刻也不知道到底是发生了什么，只觉得眼前一片模糊，泛着白光，看不清东西，身上像是万千虫子在撕咬，痒到底要命，为什么不让自己抓，为什么啊，好痛苦啊！

肖战突然拼命的挣扎起来，尽管手被捆了起来，可是双手握着，还是乱拍乱打着，王一博什么也不管了，紧紧抱住肖战，任凭那些拳头打在自己的身上。

“你们先出去，出去！”王一博看着汪卓成和刘海宽两个人说，不知道为什么，但是那一刻他觉得肖战肯定不想被别人看到他自己这副模样。

“一博，你一个人可以吗？”汪卓成不放心的问。

“可以的，你们出去吧！”王一博紧紧护着肖战，不让肖战自己打着自己那已经青紫的身体。

汪卓成还想说什么被刘海宽拉了出去。

“肖战，肖战！我是王一博啊，你看看我，不要在伤害自己了！”王一博拼命的摁住肖战挥舞的手，一遍又一遍的喊着。

“痒.. 好痒..打死我吧..我受不了了...”可惜肖战现在什么也听不进去，只觉得体内像是被火烧了一样难受。

豆大的汗珠顺着两个人的脸颊流了下去，两个人皆是汗流浃背，王一博看着肖战痛苦的样子，想着必须要做些什么分散肖战的注意力才行，不能让肖战一直想着体内的痛苦，做什么呢？自己可以做什么啊！

王一博刚刚跑了一点神，肖战就挣脱了王一博的手，用自己被绑住的手狠狠地敲打着自己的脑袋。

“战哥！”王一博看着肖战，心下一横，抱住肖战的手，使力气把肖战推平躺好在地板上，快速的解开自己的皮带，猛地脱下裤子，又帮着肖战脱下裤子。


End file.
